1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless cleaning apparatus using electrical energy for producing calories, and in particular to a steam-projection cleaning apparatus.
The use of steam for cleaning has many advantages over conventional methods. Thus, steam permits to eliminate the use of detergents, to destroy germs and bacteria, to use very little water, and to act quickly.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Already known are cleaning apparatus using steam projection, which have the drawback of an uneasy implementation and a lack of mobility, namely in case of a punctual and unpredictable intervention, for example.
Indeed, these apparatus need to be connected, through a power cable, to the power network at an electrical outlet near the place of intervention, or to a remote socket but using an electrical extension cord.
This is for example the case of the apparatus described in FR 2 721 539 and DE 2 98 14 690 U, which allow to project steam, but which, to this end, need to be connected to the power network.
There exist no electrically operated wireless cleaning apparatus capable of projecting steam.
It should be noted that already known are wireless irons capable of producing steam during the ironing operation. However, these irons are associated with a base electrically connected to the network, to which the iron must permanently be connected for its recharging, which is not a handicap in the practice of ironing, since the latter requires the iron to be regularly and frequently placed on its support, while the user does not have to move. This is not the case with a cleaning apparatus, which may require a continuous use, as well as movements of the user.